


Hightown Sunsets

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handers Week Day 1: Beginnings Day - Write about Anders and Hawke's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hightown Sunsets

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Anders asked, hesitant.

“Yes, I am,” Hawke replied, swinging her arm up to wave their clasped hands through the air for the people of Kirkwall to see. It was a childish gesture, and her voice was light and cheery, deliberately opposing Anders’s worried tone. He didn’t want to argue, in case he dissuaded her from their date, so he stayed quiet as they walked together. He couldn’t believe his luck that Hawke had left her door open for him that night, and he didn’t want to jinx it now.

Chantry bells gently rang in the background and, as the couple turned the corner, the horizon previously filled with the skyline of mansions gave way to reveal the setting sun. Clouds burnished with gold hung low in the sky, silhouetted against a gradually darkening backdrop.

“You never see this in Darktown, you know?” Anders said, nodding up towards the sky, but he wasn’t only thinking about Darktown. He never saw much of the sunset in the Circle, either, and he had always taken it for granted before then. He thought of the first time he had escaped. He had sat by the River Dane watching the burnt red sky in still silence, in the first time he had been able to truly look at the sky in six months. The Templars caught up with him shortly after, and in each ensuing escape attempt he refused to ever pause again. 

“That’s because Darktown’s underground, love,” Hawke said, interrupting his reverie, but she squeezed his hand with a fondness that went deeper than the teasing. He returned the gesture, stroking his thumb over hers.

They stood a moment, admiring the view, and Anders let out a slow, deep breath. He was allowed to pause now. He was with Hawke, in Kirkwall, safe. His face broke out into a smile, and now it was his turn to happily swing Hawke’s hand into the air.

“I love you, Hawke,” he said, with a slight laugh of relief.

“I love you too,” she replied, grinning. “Now come on.” She tugged on his hand, and they set off.

Anders couldn’t help but notice that it looked as if they were only walking back the way they came, in some strange circle. He didn’t voice his suspicions, but the point arrived where they were clearly facing the Hawke Estate, with no other direction they could possibly be heading in.

“The date wasn’t a scenic walk through Hightown, before you ask,” Hawke said, taking the words out of his mouth. “Bear with me.”

As they drew closer, Anders realised that the estate wasn’t as they had left it. Bunting had been strung up between the two columns at the front of the house, and a candelabra sat in the middle of the floor of the hollow behind them. It cast a warm glow, and reflected flickering light off the goblets of wine on either side of it. Walking closer still revealed that the steps up to the front door displayed an array of foods - crusty bread rolls, and neatly wrapped up meats and cheeses. The walk had been a distraction, while someone had set up a picnic for the two of them.

Hawke let go off his hand so they were standing opposite each other, and looked expectantly up at him.

“Maker, Hawke, I-” Anders began, but found himself rendered speechless. He simply looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded, before dipping his head down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, pulling him closer to her, and when they broke apart they stayed close a little while, gently touching foreheads.

“Thank-you,” he said at last, stepping back a little.

“You’re welcome,” Hawke replied. She bounced forwards and placed a kiss on his nose. “Now, let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love unabashedly in love Hawke, like "here you are, my disastrous feathermage lover, and I'm going to parade you through town for everyone to see." Plus I can't imagine Anders has ever really eaten particularly well, between the Circle, constantly travelling on the run/as a Warden, and living in relative poverty in Darktown, so he deserves the loveliest of picnics.
> 
> If you liked this, you can find quite a lot of Anders love (and also me saying things) at kalebtrevelyan on tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hightown Sunsets (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135952) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo)




End file.
